It Was Just a Costume
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Mikki and her friends dress up as the Creepypastas for Halloween, but when the real pastas mistake her for the real Masky, Mikki's life becomes twisted in ways she never thought possible...
1. Halloween Insanity

**hey guys this is Jen here with a Creepypasta fic!**

**i've been waiting to type some shorts for fun! Here we go!**

**Mikki is the person who the pov is in ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Halloween Insanity~<p>

This Halloween is gonna be awesome! My friends and I decided to be the Pasta gang this year, and I'm Masky, who I flippin _love! _I mean he's just so cool!

I honestly don't know much bout Masky... I've been trying to watch the thing but... I'm kind of a wuss at night. In my room. In the dark. Yeah... But I still try! Anyways I looked in the mirror making sure everything looked right... Then I saw a strange shadow behind me... I quickly looked at the window to see my best friend Marie, dress as Ticci Toby, climbing through the window, followed by our other friends, Hana, who was Hoodie, Kimika, who was Jeff, Teris, who was Ben, Mark, who was EJ, and Jack, who was (ironically) LJ...

"What the hell guys? I thought in told you all to stop climbing into my window!"

"Yeah whatever, come on Masky we gotta get going..." I was about to ask Teris why he called me Masky, then remembered how we were calling each other the pasta we were gonna be. I was about to respond, when the scent of blood hit me like a brick to the face...

"Jeff... That's not real blood... is it?"

_"No, _this is just _ketchup,_ OF COURSE IT'S REAL BLOOD!" Shit...

Then suddenly someone _else_ came through the window. "Where the _**hell** WERE_ you guys?! I got mobbed by a bunch of girls, and _no one_ was there!" They all pointed at me. "Who's she?"

_"SHE?!"_ Ben is so dead if he tries something... What am I saying, _I'm_ the one who's gonna be _dead_ in about 7 seconds! I just wanted to be Masky for one night...

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	2. No Way

**Hey guys Jen here once again!**

**i saw 30 views and i was like WHAT! so i have returned! ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~No Way~<p>

I had no clue what was happening. One second I thought I was gonna die, the next we're all downstairs eating pizza and cheesecake... I like cheesecake so shush! "So... Am I going to die?" They all looked at me. Hoodie cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jeff only kills sometimes, Ben would rather play video games, Laughing Jack doesn't really target older children, Eyeless Jack just likes to scare people, Toby lost the motivation after the incident with the cat and all, and Tim and I don't kill."

Toby smiled. "So you're okay!" He offered Masky some cheesecake, but he didn't want any at the moment.

"That's reassuring. So why are you guys still here?" Jeff paused from stabbing his pizza.

"Oh you just have to come with us now..."

"Haha _what_?"_  
><em>

Ben smirked. "Can't have you _telling_ anyone."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you guys..."

"Too bad." I was ready to slap Ben, but then Hoodie stopped me.

"We wont force you, but you really should come with us."

I sighed. "Fine, but... can we finish the food first?"

"Eh, I don't see why not."

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	3. Poor Masky

**Jen here with another chapter**

**this was inspired by Taranodongirl1 so please thank her for this suggestion!**

**i'm sorry if i take a while to update sometimes, just so ya'know, but don't worry, i'll always try to update ASAP! ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Poor Masky~<p>

As we walked to who knows where, a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Masky."

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"What happened when you were mobbed by those girls you mentioned?"

"Oh... that..."

Toby grabbed onto his arm. "Comm'on Masky, tell us!"

"No!" After several minutes of arguing, and Ben joining in, he shoved them both away and sighed angrily. "Fine! I'll tell you what happened if you two will shut up!" So he began.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Earlier<em>

~Masky's Veiw~

"Are you sure we can just... _go out there_?"

Jeff laughed at my question. "Of course we can! No one will get suspicious of us or freak out because it's Halloween, and everyone will just think we're in costumes!"

Brian put a hand on my shoulder. "Jeff's right. If we're gonna find what Silver lost (no pun intended!), we should do it now while we have an opportunity."

I sighed. "All right..." Brian smiled, even though it was hard to tell with his mask.

_Minutes Later_

It's been a while and we haven't found anything. Hell, I don't even know what we're even looking for!

"Hey Ben, what did Silver say he lost again?" I turned to look at him, but he wasn't even there, nor were anyone else for that matter! "Shit..." Then some people were coming so I quickly tore off the mask and hid it.

"O my god, you there!" I spun around, and randomly enough, a hoard of girls were behind me. "We want to talk to you for a sec!" I didn't even care to listen, I just ran for it, and they fucking chased me! This lasted about a few hours until I hid and put my mask back on. That's when I saw he others climbing into someone's (that someone being Mikki) window. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

* * *

><p><em>End of Masky's Story<em>

~Back to Mikki's Veiw!~

Wow...

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


End file.
